


Pit of Darkness

by CringyLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Some canon characters may be added or mentioned in the future, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: Hunt, hide, survive. The three important words in a young male ghoul's (well, mostly a male, anyway) life. Find a mate? Never. Don't bother.





	Pit of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I came up with while helping my friend get over something terrible, she's better now, but I may still be pretty slow as I am still worried and paranoid.

Hide. 

 

Keep yourself hidden. 

 

If you don't hide, you'll die. 

 

Knowing this, maybe he should've found a better spot. 

 

Kayden sighed heavily, trying to pull his foot into the hole under a run-down building he found while running. Hiding from a few CCG agents? Easy. Hiding from multiple squads where their one goal is taking you down? Not so much. He stayed silent. Blood and flesh dripped from the torn wound of where his kagune was supposed to be. That wasn't good at all. He smelled the blood of the agents he managed to hit before he bolted, and ducked further into the hole. Kayden felt like a weakling, but that didn't really matter. Staying alive is what mattered. He barely fit into the hole, and a few sharp rocks hit the wound on his back. It hurt like hell, and it most likely would never fully heal up, even with him being a ghoul. 

 

"Where did it go?" One of the agents shouted. 'It', the word stung, but Kayden couldn't really bother being upset about it. His white hair, stained with the dirt and dust from the hole he was in, fell past his shoulders. Wasn't his fault, he didn't have money to get it cut, and was too lazy to cut it himself. He could smell them get closer, and he moved even further back. A large and very pointy rock stabbed itself into the open wound and he silently inhaled through his teeth as it started to hurt way more than it did before. _Go away, just go away, please_ , he thought to himself. He pulled the collar of his hoodie over his face, staying silent, expecting to be found and killed, or worse, captured. But their scents drifted away, and as soon as he felt safe, he crawled out of the hole, after removing the rock from his back, and stretched. Blood spurted from the wound. Now, was that worse than it was before? He didn't know. The wound was on his lower back, where his dark blue rinkaku and kakuhou sack were supposed to be. What was left of his rinkaku was in a pile of blood and flesh on the ground somewhere far behind. Well, now he was useless. He wouldn't survive that long without a kagune, would he? He probably wouldn't. 

 

He slowly, but silently, crept towards his "home". He wasn't strong enough to try and find someone to eat. No use trying to, they would escape, and he would be killed. Kayden sighed. What was the point? Maybe he should just go ahead and walk to them himself, have them end him right there. 

 

He froze and thought for a moment. 

 

After a small debate, he decided against it. 

 

Maybe he would find a way to survive, without the most important weapon a ghoul had. 


End file.
